Missing or found?
by XeMoKiSsEsX
Summary: Poor little Trigger ends up in Halloween Town by mistake one dark Hallow's eve when Jack visited the cemetery he crashed in. No definite pairings yet or foreseen but lots o' crack filled goodness! Read and reveiw please. No longer on Hiatus currently.


A/N: For all of you who know me (Or are just now hearing about me) this is the infamous EK; master of the cheese puffs! Ok, today I present you with a very fun story about a little girl named Trigger who gets kidnapped by Jack Skellington and is taken to Halloween Town where she ends up adopted by a familiar thing we all love.

There are no specified pairings in this story unless you are dumb to believe that I'd put one in because I didn't this time. Let your minds wander.

**Disclaimer: EK denies any ownership of the cast of 'The nightmare before Christmas'. They belong to their creators not me. Only Trigger is mine so I suggest asking before using her in any stories you decide to write.**

_Side note: Some of my loyal readers may recognize the design for Trigger from my hit story 'Lies' and 'Nightmare after the battle'. Yes, I did use the same design but the character Trigger herself has a slightly different personality from Nikki…_

_**Some characters maybe OOC but I promise nothing major.**_

It all happened so suddenly; her trip to the cemetery, the encounter with Jack, and then the mysterious kidnapping. A frightened young girl about 10 years old or so sat silently on the side of the fountain in Town Square staring in awe at the array of creatures before her. How she got here was unclear to her, they had traveled through a tunnel of sorts and ended up in the graveyard then simply continued into the town. Her thought process remained in a fog as Jack Skellington made his way over to the girl with an honest smile.

"You're home! Aren't you glad to be back? You poor thing! Being left with those people when you should have been here celebrating Halloween with the rest of your friends! Where are you parents? I'd like to know why they dropped you off in that place." Jack said sounding a bit upset as the girl glanced around.

"Um...My parents aren't here…" She mumbled to the ground refusing to glance up at Jack who blinked a little shocked that her parents shouldn't be near. She didn't look like anyone else there. Her long black hair was streaked with ribbons of red and her green eyes carried a weak source of light making them look much darker than they actually were. Her outfit was similar to their typical wear though, a long sleeved black jacket with a black collared shirt underneath, a red ribbon tied like a bow on her neck, a red short skirt, red and black striped stockings and heavy black boots. She fit in just fine.

"Not here? Oh dear…You don't have any parents?" The mayor asked his happy face flipping to the sad expression suddenly. Trigger nodded slowly, she had just been taken from her real parents so she was an orphan here. "We can't have an orphan living all alone here! Sweetie, you must be adopted!" He cried in a dramatic tone. Trigger raised a hand to protest but was stopped by Jack who was quick to spread the word.

"I guess it's time for a lifestyle change…" Trigger sighed following after Jack who continued directing attention to the girl.

Meanwhile on the edge of town, Oogie had taken a turn for the worst. Well, at least that was for Lock, Shock and Barrel. "You know, I've been thinking…" He spoke in his creepy tone as Lock, Shock and Barrel listened in slight shock.

"About what?" Lock asked the shadowy figure of Boogie who turned wildly on the trio.

"About getting a fourth minion!!! Geezes!! We need another one, you guys are getting useless!" Boogie growled as all three shuddered and backed away from the angry fellow. Nothing was worse than a mad Boogieman. Lock turned to his younger siblings and sighed after Boogie had walked away.

"Great, just great! We work for that stupid Oogie Boogie and all we get in the end is replaced?! He can't do this!!" The devil child snarled.

"Technically he can, besides that means we don't have to do his dirty work!" Shock said with a snicker. Lock blinked realizing how bright his sister was sometimes; if they were useless then the new kid would be doing all the work. Barrel didn't say anything but glanced over his shoulder as the door was rammed against.

"Ok, who is it this time?! If it's another of those freaking girl scouts I swear I'll---Oh…Jack…What do you want?" Boogie hissed opening the door. Trigger made a swift move behind Jacks leg as Boogie raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I dislike you Oogie I have to ask if you would adopt this girl? She's adorable and easily amused!" Jack said shoving Trigger out from behind him. Boogie grinned, for once the Pumpkin King had brought him something useful.

"Sure I'll take her off your hands…What's her name though?" He chuckled a little.

"Well, her name is Trigger. I found her lost in the normal world and had to bring her home. Her parents must have left her there a long time ago…" Jack said pushing a scared stiff Trigger in the doorway.

"Trigger eh? Oh brats, you got a new sister! Go have fun!" Boogie yelled pushing Trigger face first into the floor. Trigger moaned pushing herself up to her knees as the trio stared her down.

"Um…. Hi, I guess…" Trigger half waved as Lock walked away uninterested and Shock huffed. Barrel however waved backed a little.

"Er…Hello…." Barrel replied not risking eye contact with the girl in fear that she would whack him senseless. Trigger didn't though; she smiled hoping to make friends with the boy who had just spoken to her. Only time would tell.

**EK: And that's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it so far!**

**Trigger: (Rolls her eyes) I'm sure they did….**

**EK: Shut up!!! I'm trying!!**

**Trigger: Not hard enough….**

**EK: Grrrr…You little bra--- (Is hit with candy cane) Ow.**

**Barrel: Don't hit her! She's the main character in the story!**

**Trigger: Hehe! I have friends remember EK?**

EK: Oh how could I…. (Plots to kill) Oh yeah! Remember to review! Reviewing is good for my story and your brain!!! Like fish!! Mmmm….

Barrel: Yuck!

Trigger: Icky, but yeah…Please review. (Gives free hugs to reviewers)


End file.
